


Careful what you wish for

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Quinncident, Quinn gets what he deserves, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Therm gave the bartender an absentminded nod of thanks and took a gulp straight from the bottle, his mind going back to just why he was here in the first place. They weren’t on Corellia for long -- Therm couldn’t stand it here; they’d be gone again as soon as his ‘business’ was concluded -- but Vette and Jaesa had convinced him to get away from the ship this evening and unwind a little.Unwind. Get his mind off things.Things like being betrayed by his own lover and his former Master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts), [Void_Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/gifts).



> This isn't actually my character (he's a friend's playthrough), but I've gotten far too invested in his exploits and may have been a wee bit upset by Quinn's unexpected (by me, anyway) betrayal. Chapter 1 is the fic and Chapter 2 has a couple supporting screenshots for visual reference ;)
> 
> Also, while everything is technically consented to here, if you don't like rough angry sex, maybe don't read this.

Lord Mitth’ermo’safis scowled and threw back another shot of… whatever the fuck this was that he had been drinking all evening. It wasn’t as weak as most of the liquor served in predominantly human establishments such as this one, but it was nowhere near as potent as a good Chiss whiskey. 

Still, it would do the trick eventually. The bartender immediately came over with another shot -- his twelfth, maybe? Something like that, anyway -- and Therm caught his arm without looking up. 

“Just bring me the bottle.”

The barkeep hesitated, and Therm rolled his eyes, pulling out a handful of credits without looking and tossing them onto the sticky bartop. There was more than enough in the pile to cover a full bottle of just about anything this shithole of a bar would be carrying. A wave of shock and then greed rolled off the man and he hurriedly scooped the chips off the bar in a surprisingly deft motion, looking around furtively at the other patrons.

“Of course, sir. Right away,” he squeaked, then hurried off to fetch the bottle. 

Therm felt a few new spikes of interest directed his way and glanced around as he waited for the bartender to return. In addition to the usual stares of thinly disguised sexual interest he always got no matter _where_ he was -- and ‘thinly disguised’ was being polite about it; the stares were really more accurately described as leers -- a few people had obviously just taken definite note of the fistful of credits he’d tossed out.

A slow smile spread across his face. Oh, he _hoped_ one of them would try something. Or maybe all of them; that would make it more entertaining when he hurled them across the room one by one for daring to even _think_ they could rob a Sith. Chances were very good someone would eventually have a go at him, too; the bar was packed full of the usual crowd you find at a seedy dive in a busy spaceport, and it was unlikely he was known here by reputation.

Yet. 

Therm gave the bartender an absentminded nod of thanks and took a gulp straight from the bottle, his mind going back to just why he was here in the first place. They weren’t on Corellia for long -- Therm couldn’t stand it here; they’d be gone again as soon as his ‘business’ was concluded -- but Vette and Jaesa had convinced him to get away from the ship this evening and unwind a little. 

Unwind. Get his mind off things.

Things like being betrayed by his own lover and his former Master. 

One of the plastic mugs behind the bar suddenly crumpled, making the bartender jump in shock. Therm gritted his teeth, taking another swig of the fiery liquid and trying to regain his composure.

He hadn’t seen it coming for even a second, and part of him still simply could not believe it. Couldn’t believe that Quinn had _betrayed_ him; had been conspiring with Darth Baras against him this whole time. 

Baras, now; Therm could believe it of him easily. It was harsh, but as a Sith, you did what you had to do in order to get ahead. Therm could respect that. 

But _Quinn;_ he’d taken Quinn under his wing. He’d taken Quinn into his _bed_ \-- and not just for a one night pity fuck, either. 

Kriff, Therm had even gone so far as to stay _faithful_ to the man -- to the fucking _traitor_ \-- and it’s not as though that was an easy task, the way people threw themselves at him all the time.

He should have just choked the life from him for his _insolence;_ taught him one final lesson -- that nobody, _nobody_ betrays Lord Mitth’ermo’safis and gets away with it -- but unfortunately, Therm still needed him. 

Once this was all over though; once he had out-lived his usefulness… 

Another plastic mug crumpled, and the bartender jumped again, peering at the line of drinking vessels and then looking around nervously before scurrying away to serve another customer.

Grinding his teeth, Therm shoved thoughts of Quinn and his treachery firmly out of his mind. 

He was here to _relax,_ damn it.

Therm had another quick look around the room. Getting laid was always a good way to do that, but nobody here looked even remotely appealing. He took another drink and eyed the bottle, giving it a little shake. The weak alcohol was finally, _finally_ starting to kick in. Maybe once he got a bit closer to being properly drunk his prospects would start to look a little better.

By the time he’d made some progress on his new goal of finishing this bottle so he could start on a second one, a pair of thugs had already had a go at robbing him and had long since dragged themselves out of the bar, whimpering, in search of medical attention. Therm was starting to feel almost cheerful for the first time since the -- well, for the first time in awhile -- but then… an all-too-familiar presence entered the bar behind him. 

Therm froze as it approached; then slammed the mostly-empty liquor bottle down on the bartop and whirled around.

Even though he was expecting it, his stomach still lurched in pain and anger at the sight of Quinn standing there facing him, mouth already open to speak.

“What do _you_ want?” he snarled before Quinn could say a word.

“I - my Lord, I wanted… I just wanted to talk,” Quinn stammered, wilting slightly under Therm’s stare. Therm was vaguely aware that the entire room had gone quiet.

“There is _nothing_ for you and I to talk about anymore. Do you understand me? _Nothing._ ”

Seething, Therm turned on his heel and stalked towards the bar’s ‘fresher room without waiting for an answer.

To his absolute shock, Quinn actually had the audacity, the sheer _impudence,_ to follow him in and try again.

“My Lord, please… you know I regret my actions; truly! Give me another chance,” Quinn whined behind him as the door closed, muffling the sounds of voices as the conversation in the bar picked up again.

“Another chance for _what?_ I have already allowed you to remain on board my ship, even after you betrayed my trust and attempted to _murder_ me!” Therm spat without turning around.

“Another chance for us,” Quinn said, and Therm stiffened at the tentative touch on his arm. “I - I miss you, Thermos.”

Therm couldn’t speak for a moment.

“You miss me,” he said softly, finally turning around, and Quinn either didn’t hear the danger in his tone or simply chose to ignore it.

“I do,” Quinn answered, taking another step forward, his hand resting on Therm’s red chestplate. “I miss holding you, I… I miss being with you… please.”

Therm looked into the wide, blue eyes he knew so well, and felt himself stirring, his cock slowly filling despite his anger.

Or perhaps _because_ of it.

In the blink of an eye, Therm grabbed Quinn by the front of his pristine white tunic, whirled him around and slammed him against the grimy wall of the refresher so hard the tiles cracked.

A squeak of surprise escaped Quinn’s open mouth, eyes opening even wider in shock, and Therm kissed him, hard; teeth digging into Quinn’s soft lips until he tasted the sharp tang of the human’s blood in his mouth.

“So that’s what you came here for, was it?” Therm snarled, pressing Quinn harder to the wall and grinding his hips against the captain -- against the _traitor_ \-- knowing his armour was digging painfully into Quinn’s flesh and not caring. Glad of it, even. “I should have known.” 

“M- my Lord -!” 

“ _Well?_ ” Therm hissed, cutting him off. “Is it? This is your _chance._ Take it or leave it.”

Quinn stared at him for a moment, and Therm could feel him trembling; could feel the roiling emotions pouring off the man even through the fog of alcohol that was dulling his Force sensitivity. 

He ignored them all except for the primal fear and unbridled lust that were rolling off Quinn in overpowering, _intoxicating_ waves. Those, _those_ he let himself _feel._

“Yes,” Quinn finally whispered, and Therm tightened his two-fisted grip on Quinn’s tunic and _yanked._

The garment tore open easily under his Force-enhanced strength, and Quinn managed to get out a yelp before Therm pulled him off the wall and bent him over the sink beside them, knocking the wind out of him in a satisfying _oof_ of breath.

Therm irritably tugged at the armoured codpiece rubbing unpleasantly over his erection; finally just snapping one of the side clasps and ripping it off with his belt. He flung it aside and it hit the wall, clattering to the floor as he shoved the stiff bulge of his cock up against Quinn’s ass.

Quinn gasped and then moaned, his voice muffled between the filthy sinks and his hips shifting, rubbing himself back into Therm. 

“Yeah, you want that, don’t you? You want my cock in you? Greedy little _traitor,_ ” he hissed, grinding himself harder against Quinn, a twisted pleasure running through him at the sob he heard in response.

The ‘fresher door swung open at the other end of the small room, the background noise of the bar getting suddenly louder, and Therm shifted his glare to the door.

“ _Out,_ ” he snapped, his voice booming in the small space, flinging one arm up and reaching out with the Force. He caught a brief glimpse of a shocked face staring at them before the door slammed shut, knocking whoever it was back into the main room.

Therm turned his attention back to the whimpering mess bent over in front of him, reaching around to yank Quinn’s pants open. The button popped off and the zipper shattered, the tiny bits and pieces of metal scattering over the floor in a patter of little tinkling noises. Quinn awkwardly tried to thrust forward, and Therm pulled his hand back, laughing mirthlessly.

“You really think I’m going to _touch_ you?” he asked, grabbing Quinn by the hair to yank him upright, and Quinn squealed as Therm’s teeth sank into his neck. 

“You’re just lucky I’m going to fuck you at all,” he continued, one hand finding Quinn’s rank plaque -- the one _Therm_ had given him with his last promotion before - before the _trap_ \-- and ripping it off the traitor’s tunic to fling it aside. “Now get on your fucking knees. Show your Lord some proper _respect_ for once,” Therm growled, taking half a step back.

Quinn turned around, panting, and immediately sank to his knees as Therm tugged his own fly open and reached into his pants, pulling himself out with some difficulty. 

Therm cursed under his breath, wincing as something tugged in exactly the wrong way. This was exactly why he preferred to have his clothes off _before_ he got this hard. It was always difficult wrestling himself out his pants once he was this worked up; the blasted things got uncomfortably tight even when he was only half-erect. And it wasn’t just because he enjoyed wearing clothing that was nicely close-fitting, either. He’d had more than one partner compliment his size in the past; as though he didn’t already know just how fucking big his own cock was.

He finally managed it, keeping one hand closed around his shaft and moving the other to the back of Quinn’s head. Tangling his fingers in the dark hair and stroking himself slowly just out of reach of Quinn’s open mouth, Therm took a moment to enjoy the sight of the beautiful traitor -- on his knees in some filthy spaceport ‘fresher; his white uniform torn and already grubby; his swollen lips open and waiting for Therm’s cock. 

“You disgust me,” Therm told him softly; then shoved his cock into Quinn’s mouth before the human could do more than draw a shocked breath. Quinn made a muffled sound of some kind and then got to work.

He always was good at sucking cock, and tonight was no different. Therm groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Quinn’s hot, wet mouth slid up and down his shaft; plump lips stretched tight around him; tongue slick as it teased over his cockhead. 

“You better get me good and wet,” Therm finally said, looking down again. “I don’t give a shit whether or not you happened to get yourself ready before coming to beg me for a fuck tonight.”

Quinn’s eyes widened, his pace falling off a little, and Therm stared down at him for a second longer before tightening his grip in the traitor’s hair and shoving his cock into the back of the man’s throat until he choked and spluttered. 

Therm kept face-fucking him until he was gasping for breath every time Therm pulled back enough to let him; until his chest and lap were wet with streaks of drool and his cheeks were wet with tears.

“Get up,” Therm snapped, pulling his cock out of Quinn’s mouth. Quinn just knelt there, wheezing, raising one hand as though to wipe his face. “I said - _Get. Up,_ ” Therm repeated, seizing him by the tattered remains of his collar. “You want this cock or not?”

Quinn whimpered, nodding as he jumped to his feet, hair a mess; face worse. “Yes, my Lor-”

“Shut your mouth, _traitor,_ ” Therm snarled. “Turn around and bend over.”

Therm shoved Quinn’s pants down his thighs as he turned so he couldn’t even spread his legs to stand comfortably, then grabbed him by one hip as he bent forward over the sink again. His other hand on his own spit-slick cock, Therm guided himself between Quinn’s ass cheeks, smirking to himself at the moan that erupted from the traitor’s throat when the tip of his cock nudged Quinn’s hole. 

He obviously _had_ gotten himself ready beforehand, just like he used to when they were together; and Therm didn’t quite know whether to find that insulting or not. 

Shrugging off the slightly perturbing fact that Quinn had apparently been right in expecting Therm to give in and fuck him -- and taking solace in the thought that he probably hadn’t expected it to happen like _this_ \-- Therm lined himself up and then shoved his cock into Quinn’s tight little asshole with grunt.

Quinn _howled._

He was wet, and he was open, but it certainly hadn’t been enough to accommodate Therm’s girth with anything remotely approaching comfort.

Fortunately for _one_ of them, the comfort of a traitor was really not Therm’s concern, and he pulled partway out before driving back in so hard his hips hit Quinn’s bare ass with an audible _smack,_ tearing another loud wail from the human’s throat.

One hand still on Quinn’s hip, Therm moved the other to Quinn’s back to keep him firmly pressed against the dirty sink; then spread his feet a little wider and started hammering in and out of that tight passage with a deep groan. 

Quinn was writhing under his hand, wailing and sobbing as Therm fucked him, hard and fast and relentless; watching his own thick blue cock pounding into that pale pink ass. 

“Is _this_ what you wanted?” he ground out. “Is this why you _followed_ me here?”

Quinn didn’t answer him, and Therm reached for the Force again, furious. Quinn gasped a single hoarse breath that was cut off abruptly, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sink as Therm choked him without ever laying a finger on his neck; squeezing his hip tighter instead as he increased the pressure on Quinn’s throat.

“ _Answer me!”_

Quinn wheezed for breath as Therm released him, chest heaving. “ _Yes,_ yes my Lord - it is -” 

“ _Beg_ for it,” Therm snapped, closing his unseen grip around the traitor’s throat again, just enough for him to feel it but not so much he couldn’t speak.

Quinn did.

He begged and pleaded and wailed for more, facedown in the sink while Therm slammed into him from behind, pouring all of his anger into every last thrust until the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed off the tiled walls.

Therm’s harsh, panting grunts were getting louder, Quinn’s tight heat building his tension higher; a hot, urgent pressure coiling in his gut as his balls drew up tighter under his throbbing cock. He drove his hips forward in one final, sharp thrust, burying himself to the hilt as he came with a snarl, shuddering; his cock pulsing and spilling out wave after wave of come deep into Quinn’s ass.

Then he just stayed there like that while he caught his breath, his cock still twitching in Quinn’s tight channel; listening to the traitor’s gasping sobs filling the sudden silence of the ‘fresher and distantly noticing he’d nearly dislodged the sink from the wall. 

Finally pulling out, Therm shook his head a little to clear it, and staggered sideways instead. Huh. The liquor must have done its job a little better than he had realized.

Therm grabbed some hand towels from the dispenser, giving himself a cursory clean up before doing his pants back up and grabbing his discarded belt and codpiece off the floor with a flick of the Force. He’d have to clean that before wearing it again; it really was filthy in here.

The cloud of emotions pouring off Quinn now had a sharp sear of pain twining through the lust and fear, and he had levered himself upright again, trying to fumble his grimy clothes back into some semblance of modesty despite the broken fastenings, the torn fabric, and the raging hard-on he was still sporting.

“Thermos -” he started, and Therm whirled on him, Force-hurling him back against the wall and pinning him there by the throat, his feet dangling uselessly above the floor and his hands clutching uselessly at his neck.

“You are _not_ worthy of using my name,” Therm hissed. “And you will never, _never_ ask me for another chance again. _Do I make myself clear?_ ”

His eyes bugging out, Quinn nodded, crumpling to the dirty floor in a heap when Therm released him.

Therm left him crying on the floor, yanking the ‘fresher door open and storming out into the main room of the bar, hushed conversations dying around him immediately. It was more than half empty at this point, the remaining patrons and the bartender all staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

Swinging by the bar on his way out, Therm plucked a random bottle of liquor off the shelf behind the bartender and snagged it out of the air. The bartender started to protest; then thought better of it when Therm glared at him, and closed his mouth again without a word.

“Sorry about the mess,” Therm said, tossing another fistful of credits on the bar for him and then heading for the door, flinging it open ahead of him with a flick of his hand. He slammed it shut behind him again with a resounding crash and a squeal of tortured hinges, and headed back to his ship. Maybe he’d go see if Pierce was still up.

Therm smiled. 

Come to think of it, the big lieutenant might be just what he needed to take his mind off things tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, his core name is Thermos (Chiss names are fun that way). He's also a vain, beautiful bastard and more than a little promiscuous.
> 
> Drop a note if you enjoyed, kudos and comments are sweet, sweet nectar ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The great Sith Warrior, Lord Mitth'ermo'safis:

(He actually is as pretty as he thinks he is)

“I have already allowed you to remain on board my ship, even after you betrayed my trust and attempted to _murder_ me!”

(Just pretend they're standing in the 'fresher of a spaceport cantina)

(Oh, yeah Quinn had a makeover)


End file.
